El comienzo
by Peto-fx
Summary: summary: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen. Antes de que lean el fic jeje quiero decirles que es mi primera historia :) si hay algun error x fa diganme, a x cierto va a ser sasusaku pero no se si hacerlo naruhina o nejihina, me avisan :) bueno no les molesto mas.


El comienzo

Una niña de aparentemente unos 6 años de edad, caminaba por el bosque, con su ropa llena de sangre su lindo cabello rosa cubierto por unas pequeñas gotas rojas, sus pies llenos de lodo y heridas superficiales, aquella niña llevaba caminando más de 3 horas bajo la lluvia que envés de facilitarle la caminata la empeoraba, la pequeña niña tenía una mirada sombría, sus ojos verdes jade estaban apagados mientras las lágrimas caían de ellos, que fácilmente se perdían con la lluvia, descalza con frío y esa única herida profunda en su pecho que nunca podría ser curada, logro llegar hasta el barrio en donde vivía su familia, el barrio haruno, los ambus pertenecientes al clan se apresuraron en llamar a los líderes del clan, que en este caso son los padres de sakura, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban enfrente de ella con una cara de preocupación

-sakura hija que fue lo que paso?- pregunto su padre muy preocupado

-ta…takeshi- eso fue lo único que en ese momento logro salir de su garganta

-que paso con el sakura?- su madre se apresuró a preguntar

-es..esta …mu…muerto-eso fue lo único que recordó antes de caer desmayada, pero su madre antes de que toque el piso la tomo en brazos

-vamos- dijo el padre de sakura para salir a toda velocidad del bosque junto con los ambus, mientras su esposa se llevaba en brazos a la pequeña pelirrosa a la enfermería

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El padre de sakura y algunos ambus se movían a gran velocidad por el bosque con la intensión de encontrar un rastro de takeshi haruno

-takeshi hijo por favor resiste- pensó negándose a lo que su propia hija le había dicho minutos atrás

Los ambus dieron aviso de que pronto llegarían a un claro donde se percibía un pequeño chakra que en segundos desapareció como por arte de magia

-señor encontramos sangre cerca del lugar y al parecer está fresca – informo un ambu

-takeshi- fue lo único que pensó para seguir en su búsqueda

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura se encontraba inconsciente en una de las camas de la enorme mansión de su casa, su madre se encontraba a su lado vistiéndose de ambu para poder salir a buscar a su hijo, dio un último vistazo a su hija y deposito un beso en su frente para después salir de la habitación. De un momento a otro sakura empezó a moverse desesperadamente, como si tratase de pegarle a algo o a alguien.

En la mente de sakura:

Sakura y takeshi se encontraban practicando taijutzu en un claro alejados de la aldea, ambos se encontraban con la respiración entrecortada y varias gotas de sudor en su cabeza, parados frente a frente mandándose miradas retadoras, volvieron a correr hacia el otro con un kunai en la mano, la velocidad en la que se movían era impresionante, en especial la de sakura que a su corta edad podía igualar la velocidad de su hermano el cual era 5 años mayor

-valla saku as mejorado mucho ahora tu velocidad a podido igualar la mía- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras se separaban y se daban un respiro de tan arduo entrenamiento

-a..arigatou – dijo de manera entrecortada y con la voz rasposa- pero aún me esfuerzo demasiado – dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo

-lo se saku lo se – dijo regalándole una sonrisa cálida que solo a ella le regalaba- bien ahora ninjutzu

-hai – dijo levantándose rápidamente para hacer unos sellos con las manos-Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu– dijo mientras absorbía una gran cantidad de aire para luego soplar en dirección a takeshi que sonrió de medio lado

-vaya al parecer estuviste entrenando con itachi-baka – dijo esquivando el ataque con facilidad mientras recibía una sonrisa arrogante como respuesta

-Doton -dijo mientras detrás de ella un enorme dragón echo de una gran cantidad de agua se alzaba y rugía en forma de amenaza hacia takeshi, que sin más se abalanzo sobre el haciéndolo retroceder mientras lo esquivaba, cayendo en la trampa de sakura - Doton ganchuurou no jutsu – **''te tengo oniisan''** – pensó al ver a su hermano dentro de la presión de tierra, pero entonces sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo

- hay imooto aun tienes mucho que aprender- le susurró al oído, de forma divertida, mientras la abrazaba- es todo por hoy

-mou, no es justo- dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas- ni siquiera hemos utilizado el Kiri –dijo volteando el rostro tratando inútilmente de esconder su sonrojo de su hermano que había apoyado su mentón en su hombro

-será para la próxima – dijo depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla, mientras sonreía enternecido al ver que el sonrojo de ella aumentaba

- ya basta, deja de hacer eso – dijo soltándose de su agarre, pero al ver la fingida cara triste de su hermano, le dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla

Takeshi sonrió triunfante y cargo a su linda imooto en su espalda a modo de caballito, mientras que esta soltaba una risita divertida, pero de pronto ambos hermanos se pusieron serios, estaban rodeados de ambus de raíz

-Danzou –murmuro sakura con odio- que haces aquí? –dijo bajándose de la espalda de takeshi

Danzou no contesto simplemente desapareció con si hubiera sido una ilusión y todos los ambus sin esperar más empezaron a atacarlos

_**Siempre supe que llegaría este día **_

_**Con nuestro futuro en muestras manos **_

_**Tantos sueños, tanto planes **_

_**Pero nunca pensé que me iría **_

_**Con tantas alegrías, tanto dolor**_

_**Es tan difícil decir adiós**_

A partir de ahí todo paso en cámara lenta para sakura, los ambus empezaron a salir en mayor cantidad y era mucho más difícil acabar con ellos, pero con un último esfuerzo de ella logro acabar con algunos, pero algo no iba bien, no sentía el chakra de takeshi y eso la desesperaba mucho, sentía su corazón latir con más fuerza, de repente se dio cuenta que eso solo era una distracción, hay fue que se dio cuenta

-takeshi- dijo al borde del pánico, corrió con todo lo que le daban los pies tratando de concentrarse en el chakra de su hermano, ya que por alguna extraña razón los ambus habían desaparecido, junto con los cadáveres

Y cuando a fin pudo dar con el chakra de takeshi, se dio cuenta que estaba debilitándose, escondió completamente su chakra, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantenerse en pie por sí misma, las anteriores batallas la dejaron sin chakra sumándole a eso los entrenamientos que la dejaban literalmente muerta.

_**Pero el ayer se ha ido y tenemos que seguir avanzando**_

_**Estoy tan feliz porque te conocí **_

_**Los momentos que hemos tenido los mantendré como una fotografía **_

_**Te mantendré en mi corazón para siempre**_

_**Es tan difícil decir adiós **_

Llego al lugar, donde sintió el chakra de su hermano, y lo que vio la dejo helada, takeshi se encontraba de rodillas con una espada incrustada en su estómago y una en su pecho con un hilo de sangre cayendo de su boca hasta llegar al verde pasto.

Sakura P.O.V:

Ahí estaba el con dos espadas incrustadas en su cuerpo, quería gritar y salir lo más rápido que pudiera de ahí, trate de convencerme de que solo era una ilusión de mi cabeza que estaba jugando una mala pasada, entonces el giro su cabeza en dirección a mí y me susurra algo que me dejo con el corazón en la boca

''_**siempre te amare''**_

Inconscientemente me agarro el pecho y aprieto el collar que tengo puesto, donde se encuentran escritas las mismas palabras, entonces algo se rompió en mi…. ese espacio que ocupaba takeshi-oniisan, quedo vacío, mi corazón se rompió al verlo caer al suelo inerte, gruesas lagrimas caen de mis ojos, yo aún me niego a que haya muerto, una de las únicas personas con las que me siento segura estaba muerta y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla, de pronto siento algo en mi interior, era algo que me quemaba las entrañas, entonces sentí como por mis venas corría la furia de la venganza.

End Sakura P.O.V

_**Otro capítulo en el libro, no puedo volver, pero tú puedes ver**_

_**Que estamos en cada página**_

_**Los recuerdos siempre guardare **_

_**Delante en las puertas abiertas **_

_**¿Quién sabe a dónde nos dirigimos?**_

_**Te deseo amor, te deseo suerte **_

_**Y están difícil decir adiós **_

Sakura en su estado solo empezó a caminar lentamente hacia su hermano que en ese momento se encontraba en un charco de sangre, ella al llegar allí se arrodillo frente a su hermano y con cuidado tomo su cabeza y la puso en sus piernas acariciando sus mejillas y limpiando el camino de sangre de su boca hasta su mentón con su dedo pulgar, beso su frente de forma cariñosa y lo abrazo mientras de su boca salían pequeños sollozos, y su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar a causa del llanto, sakura no supo cuánto tiempo paso, ni cuanta sangre ella también perdió por las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo aunque eran superficiales dolían y mucho, así que sin más puso la cabeza de takeshi en el suelo se levantó y pesadamente camino hacia konoha, pero lo que ella no se había dado cuenta era que sus ojos habían cambiado el verde jade paso a un dorado y varias venas se brotaban de su cuello y emanaba un aura peligrosa, siguió caminando hasta que una fría gota de lluvia cayó en su mejilla

-al parecer tú también quieres llorar – dijo sintiendo las frías gotas de lluvia golpear en su cara, trato de relajarse y cerro sus ojos y lentamente los volvió a abrir, dejando ver sus ojos verdes apagados y fríos, sin vida, la niña linda que se sonrojaba cuando le decían algo lindo, la que te regalaba una cálida sonrisa que te llenaba el corazón, la que tenía un corazón puro había muerto.

Fuera de la cabeza de sakura:

Una niña de hermosos ojos perlados se encontraba sentada en la cama viendo como la pelirrosa se movía desesperada, la pequeña niña tomo la mano de sakura entre las suyas y de a poco saku dejo de moverse mientras lentamente abría los ojos

-hi…hinata-chan – dijo entrecortadamente

-si saku-chan, soy yo – con sus manos cogió el rostro y limpio las lágrimas que empezaron a salir de los orbes verdes de su amiga- deja de llorar por favor

-no puedo hinata mi hermano está muerto me han arrancado lo que yo más quería – dijo entre lagrimas

_**Para ti el mundo acaba de comenzar **_

_**Pero es tan difícil decir adiós **_

_**Pero el ayer se ha ido y tenemos que seguir avanzando**_

_**Los momentos que hemos tenido los mantendré como una fotografía**_

_**Te mantendré en mi corazón para siempre **_

Yo….yo lo se takeshi-oniisan te quería mucho – dijo mientras traicioneras lagrimas salían de sus perlados ojos

-nos quería mucho hina-chan – dijo agachando la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama- escucha bien lo que te voy a decir hinata – no pudo terminar ya que un pelinegro entro en la recamara

-como estas cerecito – dijo en un tono preocupado el chico con ojeras debajo de sus ojos

-estoy bien itachi-kun – dijo en un tono serio la pelirrosa, el chico se sentó al lado de hinata, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a las dos niñas de forma tierna

-como le decía a hinata – dijo en tono frío lo cual captaron al instante- yo me encargare de que el culpable de la muerte de takeshi sufra – su odio iba creciendo a tal grado que sus ojos cambiaron a un dorado intenso- me quitaron lo que más quería en un segundo, los are pagar – al momento de decir eso un golpe e seco se escuchó producto de una bofetada dada por hinata quien también tenía su kkekei genkkai activado

- tranquilízate hinata –hablo esta vez con voz calmada itachi –vamos a ver a ryuta-san – dijo saliendo de la habitación

-sakura – dijo la peli azul reprimiendo el sufijo- yo te ayudare en lo que desees hacer – dijo con voz más apacible- pero deberías controlarte, a partir de mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento con itachi

-hai –dijo fría limpiándose la cara con el brazo- pero recuerda que oka-san y otou-san han de organizar el funeral de takeshi-oniisan –oculto sus ojos con su flequillo

-hai – dijo indiferente y opto lo pose típica de su clan, salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ha pasado un día desde la muerte de takeshi, y el clan haruno se encontraba reunido en el cementerio de konoha, tan pronto empezaron a enterrar el ataúd, la gente se marchaba dejando solo a los miembros más cercanos al fallecido entre ellos itachi y hinata

-ryuta, estas seguro que no encontraron nada –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-sí, nunca hayamos el cuerpo de takeshi, lo único que encontramos fueron unas espadas con sangre, no hay ni rastro de takeshi - dijo serio- lo que hay, ahí es un ataúd vacío

Hinata quien también estaba llorando en silencio un poco alejada de los haruno logro leer los labios del patriarca del mismo inmediatamente su seño se frunció, pero se tranquilizó y una sonrisa sincera apareció en su boca al ver un rayito de esperanza, pero tenía que investigar más hasta asegurarse que sea verdad lo que escucho, pronto sintió un suave jalón de su brazo y alzo la mirada a su padre quien le daba una muda señal de que se irían del lugar

-otou-san iré a despedirme – dijo soltándose de su agarre y dirigiéndose a su amiga a lo cual abrazo con fuerza y dando un reverencia a la familia del fallecido, se retiró del lugar de la mano de su padre.

Sakura simplemente la vio marcharse y pronto la lluvia se hizo presente, los padres de sakura se marcharon y ella simplemente se quedó con la excusa de querer estar un rato más con su hermano, itachi quien se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo se acercó a sakura y la abrazo cariñosamente, mientras esta rompía a llanto de nuevo, con el tiempo sakura se quedó sola y bajo la lluvia cayo de rodillas mientras susurraba

_**Siempre te amare oniisan**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-donde esta oka-san?, otou-san** –**pregunto una ojiperla a su padre quien la veía serio

-no lo sé hinata, debe estar con hanabi

-otou-san

-si? Hija –dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-te quiero –abrazo su brazo en forma cariñosa

-yo también hija –dijo cargándola en brazos, siguiendo su camino a la mansión

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-ha…..hanabi-chan quieta –dijo un poco divertida una señora alta de cabello negro azulado y ojos azul oscuro con una pequeña en brazos de apenas 3 años (n/a: jejej sé que hinata le lleva 5 años a hanabi pero tengo algunos planes para ella)bajo a la niña con cuidado hasta el piso, la cual estaba cubierta de harina

-rápido ve a limpiarte antes de que hiashi llegue –ordeno dulcemente, la pequeña solo asintió y cuando iba a subir las escaleras la llegar a su habitación, la puerta principal de la mansión se abrió dejando ver a hiashi cargando en brazos a una dormida hinata quien se apoyaba en su pecho.

La menor miro curiosa a su hermana y a su padre, este miro también curioso

-hanabi que te paso ¿Por qué estas llena de harina? ¿Y tu madre? –bombardeo a la pequeña con esas preguntas

-oka-san está en la cocina por queríamos hacerle un pastel a sakura – dijo siguiendo su camino

El mayor solo encaro una ceja y fue hacia la cocina donde su linda esposa limpiaba la mesa puesta un delantal blanco, ella noto su presencia y le regalo un dulce sonrisa que casi inmediatamente se borró al ver el rastro de lágrimas en el rostro de su hija

-que paso por que hinata-chan estaba llorando

-takeshi falleció –dijo entregándole a la niña con delicadeza

-q…que?! – cogió a la hinata en brazos, mientras su cara expresaba asombro

-no paro de llorar en casi todo el camino –dijo acariciando su mejilla

-mi pobre pequeña, quería mucho a takeshi- camino hacia las escaleras – limpia la mesa cariño

-está bien –dijo sin darle mucha importancia

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Paso el tiempo y la madre de hinata y hanabi, esposa de hiashi hyuga también falleció y con ella se llevó el carácter dulce de hinata y el de hiashi, quien por volcar el recuerdo de su esposa en su hija mayor término rompiendo la relación que ambos habían forjado

Hinata lloraba en silencio mientras veía como enterraban el ataúd de su madre, sintió una mano en su hombro, entonces supo que era sakura y sin pensarlo mucho la abrazo fuertemente mientras los sollozos salían de su boca

-cálmate hina-chan –dijo de forma dulce

-¿hi…hina-chan? Hace mucho que no me dices así – dijo empezando a llorar más fuerte, pero pronto sintió un fuerte agarre en el brazo –ahh - se quejó por tan brusca acción

-hinata que te dije de llorar –hablo un furioso hiashi

-que deje de hacerlo - respondió secamente

-entonces deja de ser tan inútil y débil haces que todo el clan se avergüence –dijo mandándole una mirada de rencor

''hinata'' –fue el pensamiento de sakura e itachi que se encontraba a su lado

-cállate – murmuro hinata mientras bajaba la cabeza

-¿!qué fue lo que dijiste?! –dijo agarrándola bruscamente de los brazos mas no le respondió simplemente levanto la cabeza y hiashi abrió los ojos impresionado al ver en su hija el byakugan activo solo que sus ojos eran de un azul marino pero en un instante ella se desplomo en el piso e inmediatamente itachi la tomo en brazos

-yo la llevare a la mansión hiashi-sama –dijo inexpresivamente, no recibió respuesta así que dio una reverencia y desapareció del lugar con la niña en brazos seguido de sakura quien le mando una mirada rencorosa al hyuga

-otou-san no creo que deberías tratarla así –se escuchó una infantil voz a su espalda, este solo la volto a ver inexpresivamente y la pequeña simplemente empezó a caminar en dirección a la mansión hyuga

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

i..itachi-kun –entrecortadamente dijo una linda ojiperla- ¿Qué paso?

-nada grave perlita-chan –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa tierna- solo que tu padre te hablo de una forma muy brusca y tu inconscientemente activaste tu línea sucesoria y no solo eso –dijo un poco serio

-alguien más lo vio aparte de mi otou-san? – dijo en un susurro

-solo cerecito-chan –sintió como su pecho se humedecía- ya no llores perlita

-pri…primero takeshi-kun y a..ahora oka-san porque siempre me quitan las cosas que más amo- rompió en llanto de nuevo

-pero aún me tienes a mí a hanabi-chan, a cerecito-chan a tu padre aunque este un poco arisco te quiere –dijo acariciando su cabello

-por favor nunca me abandones ita-kun –dijo abrazándolo

Itachi diviso la mansión y apresuro su paso, salto las rejas que impidan su paso e ingreso a la residencia como en su propia casa

-¿itachi? –Escucho una voz a su espalda- ¿le paso algo a hinata-sama?

-no solo estaba un poco débil –dijo recostándola en un sillón bajo la atenta mirada de neji

Pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a sakura y hanabi, la segunda en la espalda de la pelirrosa quien tenía un camino de lágrimas en sus mejillas

-podrías bajarte hanabi-chan –pidió amablemente lo cual es un poco raro en ella

-claro –la más pequeña corrió hacia su hermana quien tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación

-neji por que no asististe al entierro de Hana-san –pregunto el mayor

-no me gustan los funerales mucho menos los entierros –respondió mientras cerraba los ojos

-¿qué es lo que le sucede a hiashi-san?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-no lo sé, se ha portado muy extraño con hinata-sama –dijo también con el ceño fruncido

- hinata es, prácticamente el retrato de Hana-san, por ende hinata le recuerda a hiashi a su difunta esposa, y por ello trata tan mal a hinata, su recuerdo lo lastima y la trata mal para tapar su dolor –dijo sin mucho interés en la conversación la ojijade

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Con el paso del tiempo una nueva catástrofe en el clan haruno, dejando como sobreviviente a un solo miembro. Sakura Haruno

En un mismo año konohagakure perdió a unos de los clanes más poderosos, a un prodigio en el arte de la ducha Takeshi Haruno, a una de las mejores ex ambus Hana Hyuga.

Todos pensaban que habría paz por fin en konoha pero la realidad estaba muy lejos de eso, konoha no sabia lo que le esperaba

-eso lo prometemos –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras sus miradas se ensombrecían.__


End file.
